


Roman Loves Dean

by BellasHope



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cesaro watch out, Dark! Roman, M/M, Obsession, Reckless Driving, Roman's pretty much a yandere, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellasHope/pseuds/BellasHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman loved Dean. Loved him so much it hurt. Loved him so much that the moment Dean commanded him to follow, he did so before his consciousness was even notified about the action. Loved him so much, he’d rather risk Dean’s happiness before letting the blonde die. Which was fine. Because Dean wasn’t dead. And Dean would be happy soon enough, because Roman was there and he knew how to make Dean happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Loves Dean

Roman loves Dean.

  
It’s not something that’s a secret. If anything, it’s far from it. He’s made fun of it on a daily basis, but he takes it at face value. Of course, he’s around the blonde almost 24/7. Of course, Dean’s a usual topic of his conversations. Dean’s his best friend. Nothing out of ordinary, or something to look too much into, and it seemed no one ever questioned it either.

Because Roman loves Dean so much, it’s not odd that he’d do anything for Dean, whether asked to or by his own volition. He’ll play Robin to Dean’s Batman, being there to back him up against the bullshit, or just to happily boost the younger man’s ego. He’ll gladly run out to the ring and save his best friend if he’s in danger. It’s the right thing to do really, especially for someone he holds so dear.

Roman will do the same outside of the ring too. If Dean wanted to get some beers after work, Roman would already have car keys in hand before Dean could finish his sentence. Dean needed some reassurance, some affection, in the dead of night, Roman’s there, right next to him in bed, whether it be to just whispering sweet, encouraging words or to satisfy some physical craving.

Roman doesn’t mind being at Dean’s beck and call. If Dean’s happy, then he is too. Dean is his sun and Roman be damned if he’d ever let any clouds get in the way of that. So, when Cesaro bursts into the locker room and offers Dean to ride with him to the next city and a delighted smile brightens up Dean’s face, who is Roman to deny him the satisfaction of being with other friends? Especially when Dean looks up at him with hesitance and guilt sparking through his sapphire irises. Roman smiles and nods him off.

“I’ll be fine, uce.” He hears himself say, back turning to them as he busied himself with packing up his things. “Gotta shower anyway. Don’t let me hold you up.”  
Roman doesn’t miss the elated gleam in Dean’s resurrected grin, (it’s so fucking bright, how could he?) but what does go unnoticed is the strain in Roman’s fingers on his locker when he feels Dean’s presence leave his vicinity.

He’s alone after Dean and Cesaro take their leave, so Roman takes the opportunity to do the same. He slams the locker, the force causing it to bounce off of the metal and reopen, while it rings out a thundering call that resembles the storm that’s resonating with his insides. He leaves it and picks up his very packed and ready to go gym bag and puts on a smile, preparing to take his already freshly scrubbed with Irish Spring ass to his car.

It’s not so hard to pick out Cesaro’s car. Roman had left about five minutes after they did, but he’s already behind the luxurious SUV. Time or no time, Roman’s got Cesaro’s ride engraved in his memory. He knows this isn’t the first time Dean’s rode with Cesaro or been anywhere around him, so anything that needs to be known about the Swiss Superman, Roman’s taken special care to gather.

For Dean’s sake. Because Dean’s health and wellbeing is the only that matters at the moment. Roman needs to know if Cesaro’s careful enough to make it back to the hotel safely, that’s why he’s following them. That’s why he’s more or less riding Cesaro’s ass as he speeds, as Cesaro speeds…

 

“Why the _fuck_ is he speeding? This isn’t the God damn Autobahn.”

He can see their silhouettes. They’re laughing. Cesaro is laughing, head turned to face Dean, clearly not focused on the road.

It’s not safe…

“That’s **NOT** safe.”

And if he crashes? And if Dean dies?

 

Roman shakes his head. He’s not going to think about that, think about something so tragic that even in a metaphoric way of speaking, his heart feels as if it restricts itself from oxygen in punishment.

Dean won’t die. He won’t die like that.

Especially not with Roman pushing 120, taking a sharp left into the slow lane, and then a hard right back into the fast, effectively cutting off Cesaro. Roman hits his brakes and watches with great satisfaction as his speedometer dies quickly down to 60 (which is the correct speed) and as Cesaro begins to slow behind him, almost screeches to a halt as he comes up behind Roman way too fast.

An angry car horn screams behind him and it brings a smile to Roman’s face. He may be killing the fun, but it’s not his fault Cesaro’s blind to the precious cargo he has sitting in the passenger seat. Cesaro keeps hitting the horn, but Roman’s made it a point that he’s not about to pick up speed anytime soon.

About ten seconds in, Roman can see in his rearview that the older man’s caught on and he speeds back up, trying to make his way into the adjacent lane, obviously about to mirror Roman’s past actions.

 

Roman huffs out a patronizing breath, shakes his head and veers to the other lane, following. “Like I’d let you endanger Dean’s life again. You got me fucked up…”

 

It’s a game of Simon after that. Wherever Cesaro goes, Roman goes. Cesaro dared to go to fast, Roman would swiftly put a stop to that before it even began. They’re not laughing any more, that ended a while ago.

It’s not too long until they all make it to the hotel. Roman finally stops following them when they pull into the parking lot. He decides to hit a nearby fast food joint, feeling hungry. He takes his sweet time, savoring bite of his cheesy, bacon-filled burger and overly salted fries.

Roman keeps his eye on the clock on his car’s radio, watching as each minute ticks by until he’s counted ten of them.

 

**_Now_** , it’s time to go back to the hotel.

 

He stuffs his trash into the food bag and shifts into drive. When he gets there, he’s surprised to find Dean sitting in the lobby, arms crossed over his chest and a pout adorning his lips. It takes everything in Roman’s power to hold back the smile threatening to break across his face.

 

“What’s with the long face?” He asks innocently, making his way over to his friend. “Where’s Cesaro?”

“I don’t know. In his room, probably.” Dean answers, snippy in his delivery. “Didn’t want to hang out anymore after the fucking drive we had.”

Roman looks at him sympathetically, puts a hand on his shoulder. “What happened, D?”

“Some asshole was fucking chasing us or some shit! It was crazy, Ro. Some really weird shit.” Dean shakes his head, still in disbelief about the entire ordeal. “Kept fuckin’,” Dean holds up a hand, his index finger making zig-zags in the air, “gettin’ in front of us, or riding our ass. ‘Saro’s so pissed about it, he asked for a rain check when we were gonna hang…”

 

Roman lets his hand slip from Dean’s shoulder and he holds it out in front of Dean’s face. Dean takes it automatically and Roman finally lets that smile out. That’s how close he and Dean were. Their touches were instinctual, full of trust. He had that. He had Dean’s rarely given out trust. Only he did. Cesaro could never have this, no matter how buddy-buddy he and Dean were. Roman was beginning to find that the relationship wasn’t all that necessary, especially when it was obvious Cesaro didn’t give a damn about Dean’s safety to begin with.

Dean stood and let Roman pull him close. Roman pressed a fleeting kiss to Dean’s forehead.

 

“You know how drivers get at night.” Roman offered and Dean frowned. “Listen, I’m sure, whoever that was is gone now. And I’m sorry Cesaro didn’t want to chill with you tonight. Mind me being your backup plan?”

Dean rolled his eyes and pushed Roman playfully. “Never an afterthought, Roman.” He mumbled, stuffing his hands into his pockets and starting towards the elevator. “Let’s go.”

 

The smile on Roman’s face grew, grew to the point it looked like his face was going to split in two.

 

Roman loved Dean. Loved him so much it hurt. Loved him so much that the moment Dean commanded him to follow, he did so before his consciousness was even notified about the action. Loved him so much, he’d rather risk Dean’s happiness before letting the blonde die. Which was fine. Because Dean wasn’t dead. And Dean would be happy soon enough, because Roman was there and he knew how to make Dean happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking and dealing with this mess! <3


End file.
